Interviews Wouter
Interview Hedehog bookings 'Kun je vertellen wie je bent en wat voor bedrijfje jij hebt? ' Ik ben Nelleke, ik ben 22 jaar, vierdejaars student Music Management aan de Hogeschool voor de Kunsten Utrecht en ik heb een boekingskantoor, Hedgehog Bookings. 'Wanneer en hoe ben je begonnen? ' Twee jaar geleden op Eurosonic Noorderslag (januari 2012) heb ik op een dronken avond met een klasgenoot (Thomas) afgesproken samen een boekingskantoor te beginnen. Hij had stage gelopen bij Friendly Fire en ik bij Belmont Bookings. In februari 2012 zijn we naar de Kamer van Koophandel gegaan en werd ons bedrijfje geboren. 'Met hoeveel mensen doe je dit samen? ' Hedgehog Bookings bestaat nog niet zo lang maar heeft al enige turbulentie meegemaakt. Omdat de HKU de ondernemersgeest van de studenten graag stimuleert kregen wij regelmatig de mogelijkheid om ons bedrijf aan een opdracht te koppelen. Zo hebben wij bijvoorbeeld tijdens de opleiding en binnen een opdracht een ondernemingsplan kunnen opstellen voor ons bedrijf. Aangezien groepjes niet uit twee mensen bestaan hebben wij hier nog twee klasgenoten bij geroepen. Jacky en Elles vulde ons goed aan en zijn na het project gebleven. Na een tijdje merkten we de motivatie bij Jacky wegzakken. Hij merkte dit ook en nam vriendschappelijk afscheid van de onderneming. Ongeveer een half jaar geleden begon bij Elles en mij te knagen dat de samenwerking tussen ons en Thomas ook minder goed ging. Uiteindelijk hebben we een maand geleden besloten om uit elkaar te gaan. Het bedrijf blijft dus bestaan maar alleen met Elles en mijzelf. 'Is er een probleem dat jullie oplossen? ' Het ontdekken wat je wil en kan is een lastige weg. Gelukkig hebben wij de HKU hierbij als assistent. Als wij vragen hebben of problemen hebben kunnen wij gemakkelijk om hulp vragen. Zonder de HKU was het niet waarschijnlijk geweest dat wij nog zouden bestaan. De ontbinding van een vennoot bij een vennootschap blijkt een hele hoop gedoe! Een ander probleem voor ons is momenteel het verdienmodel van een klein agentschap. Een boekingskantoor ‘vangt’ gemiddeld 15% boven op de gage van een artiest. Dit kan natuurlijk veel zijn, maar over het algemeen is dit een klein bedrag. Op dit moment is dat voor ons nog geen probleem, maar wanneer wij straks (mei) afgestudeerd zijn en wij ons bedrijf als parttimers voort willen zetten zullen we er wat meer op moeten gaan verdienen. 'Hoe ben je gestart? ' We zijn eerst goed gaan nadenken over wat we wilden. Het was voor ons belangrijk om open te staan voor verschillende genres en artiesten zodat we zeker wisten dat we een breed aanbod hadden. Ook beginnende artiesten waarmee we samen kunnen/konden doorgroeien is voor ons belangrijk. Een goed voorbeeld hiervan is La Corneille, een band die begint te groeien en het een beetje onder de knie begint te krijgen. Pas daarna hebben we een naam gekozen (gewoon iets wat we leuk vonden, niets bijzonders) en zijn we aan de slag gegaan. Het eerste wat je doet is natuurlijk artiesten benaderen. We hadden al snel een paar potentiele en zijn toen aan de slag gegaan met een website, emailadres etc. Vervolgens is het een kwestie van rondbellen en mailen en zo veel mogelijk je netwerk uitbreiden. Ik merk wel dat veel mensen niet open staan voor kleine kantoortjes als het onze. Vaak krijg je gewoon geen antwoord als ze je naam niet kennen. Zelf heb ik wel het gevoel dat ik hierdoor extra open sta voor ondernemers of artiesten die mij benaderen die ik nog niet ken. Je weet nooit wat voor leuks en goeds ze voor je hebben! 'Hoeveel tijd besteed je hieraan en staat dit enigszins gelijk aan de beloning die hier tegenover staat? ' Momenteel zij we een nieuwe start aan het maken aangezien we nu nog maar met z’n tweeen zijn. Dit vergt veel werk! Uiteindelijk heb ik er bijna nog niets aan verdient maar dat is zeker wel de bedoeling. Daarnaast ben ik bij elk succesje trots, wat natuurlijk ook een beloning is! Als een artiest een super goede show speelt of we bijvoorbeeld een zeer succesvolle release hebben neergezet weet je wel waar je het voor doet. Maar dat houdt niet weg dat er ook geld verdient moet worden. 'Kun je er van leven? Zo niet denk je hier over enige tijd van te kunnen leven? ' Het is niet het plan om fulltime aan het bedrijf te werken. Elles en ik vinden het erg leuk en kunnen goed samenwerken maar zouden er graag ook nog een stabiele, andere leuke baan bij hebben. Op die manier blijft het leuk en kunnen we er dus (half) van leven. 'Zijn er wel eens meningsverschillen of irritaties tussen jou en de mensen waarmee je samenwerkt? ' Jazeker. Dat is ook een van de redenen waarom Thomas niet meer werkzaam is bij het bedrijf. Gelukkig leren wij op onze opleiding een hoop over vergaderen, evalueren en feedback geven. Dat klinkt ongelofelijk suf maar heeft ons vaak geholpen om meningsverschillen uit te praten en om tot concessies te komen. 'Wat is jullie toekomst perspectief? ' Het perspectief voelt goed! Je weet natuurlijk nooit wat er gebeurt, zeker niet in het muzieklandschap. Voor je het weet is er opeens geen geld meer in de industrie of heeft er iemand kwaad over je gesproken en kom je nergens meer aan de bak.. Maar voorlopig gaat het goed en zie ik een zonnige toekomst voor me! Parttime leuke bandjes boeken met leuke collega’s en parttime iets anders. 'Wat vind jij een voordeel van het hebben van een eigenbedrijf? ' Je kunt ontzettend veel leren, lekker doen wat je zelf wil en je niet aan de regels van een ander houden, zelf je eigen tijd indelen en je hebt altijd werk! 'Wat zijn volgens jou eigenschappen waar een goede ondernemer aan moet voldoen? ' Een duidelijk doel voor ogen hebben, een groot (op vriendschap gebaseerd) netwerk, gedrevenheid en natuurlijk een hele hoop doorzettingsvermogen. 'Wat maakt jou nou een goede ondernemer? ' Als ik iets gevonden heb wat ik leuk vind dan wil ik het ook erg graag kunnen en doen. Dat motiveert enorm en zorgt dat ik niet zomaar opgeef. Intervieuw makers van mooie dingen 'Kun je vertellen wie je bent en wat voor bedrijfje jij hebt? ' Mijn naam is Sven Bergshoeff en mijn bedrijf heet ‘’Makers van Mooie Dingen’’. Wij organiseren evenementen waar de focus ligt op het combineren van verschillende muziekstijlen. Wij proberen nu al bijna anderhalf jaar een brug te slaan tussen house en urban met het evenement Feest zonder richtlijnen in studio/K. Daarnaast speelt randprogrammering altijd een grote rol op onze evenementen. 'Wanneer en hoe ben je begonnen? ' Ik ben in september 2010 begonnen. Eerst deden wij co hosten op bestaande evenementen van ‘’haute cultuur’’’en via Rookie hebben we ons eerste eigen evenement georganiseerd. 'Met hoeveel mensen doe je dit samen? ' De organisatie doe ik samen met een goede vriend en daarnaast hebben wij nu zes residents die voor ons draaien en promotie doen. 'Is er een probleem dat jullie oplossen? ' Wij proberen de ‘’hokjes cultuur’’ in Amsterdam te doorbreken. Wij zijn van mening dat er tegenwoordig twee grote partijen zijn binnen het uitgaan, namelijk house en urban. En met urban bedoelen we dan Hiphop, RNB en Trap. Wij proberen deze twee groepen bij elkaar te brengen op een evenement 'Hoe ben je gestart? ' We zijn gestart uit onvrede over het aanbod van het Amsterdamse uitgaansleven 'Ben je wel eens tegen een probleem aangelopen en wat was dat dan? ' Je merkt dat veel clubs slecht opgeleid technisch personeel in dienst hebben. Hierdoor hebben wij een keer geen geluid gehad in de tweede zaal of dat geluid slecht staat afgesteld. Dat kan de sfeer op een evenement negatief beïnvloeden. 'Hoeveel tijd besteed je hieraan en staat dit enigszins gelijk aan de beloning die hier tegenover staat? ' Zeker niet! We werken ongeveer 20 uur per week en tot nog toe hebben wij ons zelf nog nooit loon kunnen geven. 'Kun je er van leven? Zo niet denk je hier over enige tijd van te kunnen leven? ' Nee, ik kan er niet van leven, ik werk part time als kok in een restaurant. Het is niet de ambitie om van dit bedrijf te kunnen leven. 'Zijn er wel eens meningsverschillen of irritaties tussen jou en de mensen waarmee je samenwerkt? ' Eigenlijk niet als er meningsverschillen zijn zorgen die nooit voor irritaties eerder tot verbetering van de kwaliteit 'Wat is jullie toekomst perspectief? ' We willen in de toekomst proberen grotere podia te bereiken voor onze evenementen. Wat vind jij een voordeel van het hebben van een eigenbedrijf? Ik vind het grootste voordeel dat ik het erg leuk vind om te doen, daarnaast doe ik ook een hoop ervaring op en ontmoet ik interessante leuke mensen. 'Wat zijn volgens jou eigenschappen waar een goede ondernemer aan moet voldoen? ' Flexcibel zijn, hard kunnen werken en goed met mensen kunnen omgaan